1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a paper feeding module and a multi-function peripheral using the same, and particularly to a paper feeding module having two paper outlets and a multi-function peripheral using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the information society arrives, office automatic equipment such as scanners, photocopiers or printers are disposed in offices, and users may perform secretarial processing operations using these office automatic equipment. It should be noted that when the above plurality of office automatic equipment is simultaneously disposed in the office, a lot of space is consumed. Hence, multi-function peripherals (MPFs) integrating functions such as copying, printing and scanning are developed to solve the above problems.
The multi-function peripherals also have paper folding functions to meet requirements of the users. However, if the multi-function peripherals have only one paper outlet, papers which are unfolded and papers that are folded are fed out from the same paper outlet, thereby causing the papers accumulating at the paper outlet unclassified. Hence, if the papers which are unfolded and the papers which are folded are made to be fed out from different paper outlet, the above problem of the papers being unclassified and untidily accumulated is solved.